Ferdinand Aureus Rayan
"My lack of tolerance for the humans has been destroyed. It doesn't mean I'm a lost cause." --Book of Red Overview Ferdinand Rayan is the only child of Fernando and Maria Aureus, and was born in Barcelona, Spain and staying there for most of his life. He is the youngest of the Aureus family, having three older cousins three, two, and one year older than him. The brawn of the group, his short temper is common to lead them into trouble, though makes up for it by his determination for everyone he cares about to be safe. Biography Birth Born in Barcelona, Spain, he spent most of his life in a villa along the outskirts of the city, along with his aunt, uncle, grandmother, three cousins, and his parents. Growing Up Even from his birth, his life was hard. His mother and grandmother had to raise him, for when his father wasn't out courting other women, he was home abusing his physically and emotionally. His cousins shunned him whenever he tried to play with them as a child, and sometimes, their nature grew incredibly cruel. There would be times when they would lock him in an abandoned warehouse, and he had to rely on dirty water and any food he could scavenge inside to get by. Their saying, "to purge is to cleanse, to purify is to sacrifice", is where he wishes to protect everyone he loves with his life. His only friend at the time was Javier, a young orphan that he adopted as his brother. It wasn't until he came out to his father as a young teen when the abuse heightened. Finally, in a fit of rage, he did the unimaginable: he set fire to his family's villa, trapping them all inside. Afterwards, he hid aboard a cargo ship, leaving his homeland behind and journeying to America to start anew. Book of Red wip Personality Book of Red wip Skills and Abilities wip Relationships Human Shakespeare - Though he hasn't dated him, he did have feelings for him. In his mind, he was the "highschool romance". Makena Rayan Basia - wip Roxy - wip Supernatural Jupiter Winchester - In the beginning, he hated him, because he disliked his friendliness and caring nature. It upset him at how he, a demon, could possess such an attitude while he never could. Soon, however, that dislike started to change, and he slowly but surely began to grow feelings for him. His verbal abuse grew from this, for he feared rejection after his recent breakup. It finally ended when he asked the Britain out, and they had been dating in secret for a while ever since. Later on in Book of Red, ''it's revealed that he's used Jupiter's feelings to get him onto his, Jack, and Fernando's plan: use his power to help them destroy the gods. It wasn't until Jack had stabbed Jupiter, nearly killing him, when he realized his true feelings for him, and decided to accept him as he was. At the end of the book, he proposes, and it finishes with them being engaged. Bigby Smythe - ''wip Gregory Olem - wip Trivia wip